Cambios
by GossipChii
Summary: [Conjunto de Drabbles] Taichi y Sora van en conjunto. Lo que hace uno, afecta al otro. Con sus acciones provocan cambios en el otro. [Reto para el Topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digi ni Mon me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, etc, ect.

* * *

.

* * *

Nunca lo había imaginado antes.

Crecieron juntos, todo lo que hacía uno, lo conocía el otro. Para él, ella era un chico más, un chico que no temía tirarse a la tierra y ensuciarse o rasparse un poco. Un chico que entendía sus chistes, que siempre le daba un hombro donde apoyarse, una opinión importante para la toma de sus decisiones. No le daba pena hacer cosas de chicos frente a ella, como eructar.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era un chico.

Crecieron juntos y se dio cuenta que ella cambio. Dejó los pantalones de mezclilla por faldas, dejó el balón de fútbol por una raqueta. En la escuela les enseñaron que en la adolescencia a los hombres se les ensanchaban los hombros y a las mujeres las caderas. A los hombres les salía bello facial, a ellas les crecían los pechos. Todo lo aprendió en la escuela, pero nada se comparaba a ver esos cambios reflejados en ella.

Al notar como sus piernas llamaban la atención de sus compañeros no pudo evitar sentir _celos_. Le daban ganas de golpear a quien fuera que dijera un comentario como que "se había puesto sexy". ¿Ella? ¿Sexy? ¡Pero si era un chico más! Sólo que no lo era. Y le provocaban unas ganas de golpear a todos los que dijeran un comentario parecido, incluso a él mismo por haberlo pensado un par de veces.

Un día lo visitó a su apartamento, como tantas veces había hecho antes. Hikari estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños, sus padres en alguna cena. Llegó con comida, algo que debió haberlo alegrado, como siempre lo había hecho antes. Pero él solo pudo fijarse en su falda y la blusa, que si bien no mostraba tanto, le permitía imaginarse algo. Y era suficiente para sentir apretada su entrepierna.

Se sentó a su lado y agradeció a la vida que no se diera cuenta de su erección. Se sintió incómodo, quería gritarle y reclamarle que hubiera crecido, que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si ella hubiera sido un niño. Por otro lado, quería abrazarla. Por primera vez le parecieron hermosos sus labios, quería saber que se sentiría besarla a _ella_. Ya lo había hecho con otras chicas, pero ninguna de esas chicas eran fuego y lo quemaban con la mirada.

Ella le preguntó que tenía, él volteo la mirada porque se había mantenido más segundos de los que hubiera querido mirando sus pechos en crecimiento. Para su mala suerte, ella se percató y le pegó una cachetada. Le gritó, le dijo que era un pervertido. Lo que ella no sabía era que él no podía evitarlo, que en realidad era culpa de ella por haber crecido. Era injusto, él solo quería descubrirla por primera vez.

Por eso no podía creer lo que había pasado. Tuvo que esperar muchos años y soñarla para aguantar las ganas. Se reprimió mucho tiempo, intentó probar con otras mujeres. Ninguna era ella, ninguna lo saciaba como estaba seguro podía hacerlo ella.

Años más tarde la encontró en la cafetería que visitaba todas las mañanas y se sorprendió, nunca la había visto ahí. Hablaron de todo y de nada, ella lo invitó a seguir hablando a su nuevo apartamento, aprovechando que su compañera de cuarto no se encontraba. Él le recordó la ocasión en la que ella lo cacheteó, ella no pudo evitar reírse. Le preguntó, para su sorpresa, si ella seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él.

Él no lo negó.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, estaban llenos de desesperación. Se estaban redescubriendo, era algo nuevo para los dos, estar con alguien que los conociera tan bien como lo hacía el otro. Las ropas volaron por los aires, a ella no le importó dejar un desastre. No tuvieron tiempo de llegar a su cama.

Nunca lo había imaginado antes, o sí. Lo había imaginado en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca creyó que realmente llegaría a suceder.

Terminaron en el suelo, con la respiración entrecortada, sobre un tapete gris. Él acarició su rojo cabello, ella tenía su cabeza recargada en su varonil pecho. Estaban satisfechos, ambos. De haberse conocido de ese modo, conocido de una manera más profunda. Habían estado en sincronización, como cuando jugaban fútbol y todos sus compañeros les decían que parecían leerse la mente por lo precisos de sus pases.

Ella se levantó para preparar algo caliente, se puso la playera de él antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Él no paró de mirarla en ningún momento. Se maldijo por lo bajo, la quería una vez más. Se levantó, sin importarle no tener nada puesto y la alcanzó en la cocina. La abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus musculosos brazos. Le mencionó que sus piernas eran espectaculares, que le había querido decir eso desde que tenían 14 años. Se lo dijo en un susurro, rozando su cuello.

A ella no le importo dejar un desastre una vez más.

Él agradeció que ella no fuese un chico.

* * *

 **Notas.**

¡Mi primer Taiora en siglos! No exagero, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir de esta pareja. Estoy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo como parte de la actividad de fin de año del Topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

La palabra que me tocó como concepto para el fic fue **sexo**. Creí que no lo lograría y esto fue lo que salió. Si les gustó, si no les gustó háganlo saber por medio de un review, los amo.

Aprovecho para, nuevamente, desearles una Feliz Navidad.


	2. Instinto

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.

.

* * *

 **II. Instinto**

Su instinto era proteger. Siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás y muy pocas veces de ella misma. Cuando veía que algo hacía falta o que alguien se sentía inconforme, ella se encargaba de que eso no sucediera más. Le gustaba sentirse útil, le gustaba sentir que hacía algo por el bien del grupo. Su instinto era, más que nada, maternal.

El instinto de él era pelear. Se le conocía por ser cabezota y valiente. Fue el primero al llegar en el Digimundo que decidió que la mejor idea era investigar y moverse. A nadie más le convencía eso, pero él sabía que era necesario si querían triunfar en lo que fuera que tenían que hacer en ese nuevo lugar. Su instinto era ganar, siempre ganaba. Ya fuera en una discusión, en una pelea o en un partido. Pero a veces le costaba entender que no podía ganar solo, por más que quisiera necesitaba a su equipo para ganar.

En ese momento su equipo eran esos 6 niños que en su mayoría no conocía. Pero le llenaba de tranquilidad saber que dos de ellos eran sus mejores amigos y no abandonarían su lado en ningún momento.

Su instinto cambió el momento en que entraron a esa pirámide y la atrapó Nanomon. Era la única que no tenía su emblema aún, y sabían que estaba en algún lugar dentro de esa pirámide. Taichi no creyó, torpemente, que fuera a hacer mucho daño unas cuantas bromas a los ayudantes de Etemon, pero se equivocó.

Sus bromas llamaron la atención de Etemon y se percataron que estaban invadiendo la estructura. Fueron traicionados por el supuesto prisionero de la pirámide, y este terminó por secuestrar a su mano derecha, a Sora.

Taichi estaba completamente convencido de cruzar la reja electrificada y rescatar a Sora que, según Koushiro, estaba del otro lado. Su instinto era actuar sin antes pensar, pero cambió cuando el pelirrojo le advirtió que podría morir si la reja lo electrificaba. Y morir significaba _morir_ , de verdad. Fue entonces cuando se vio en una encrucijada, arriesgar su vida y salvarla o no hacerlo y sabrá que le sucedería a ella. Tembló al pensarlo, su vida no era más importante que la de Sora.

Ella siempre había sido la que ayudaba a los demás, quien ofrecía su mano para cualquier problema y ayudaba con la mejor disposición. No supo cómo reaccionar al ser ella la que estaba en peligro en esta ocasión. Quiso mantener la calma, pero no se sentía tan poderosa al estar amarrada, sin poder usar más que el poder de su voz para reprimir al Digimon androide. Quería, en verdad quería mantener la calma pero no pudo al ver que estaba siendo clonada. Se le cerró la garganta y perdió el poder de su voz.

Taichi tuvo un momento de reflexión la misma noche en que Sora fue secuestrada. Se sentía culpable, la culpa no estaba comúnmente en su esencia. Él no era de los que se arrepentían de sus acciones, pero vaya que lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco era de los que solían llorar, no le gustaba sentirse frágil, le gustaba sentirse líder y los líderes no lloraban. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, llorando y cuestionándose que era lo que tenía que hacer para tener a Sora de vuelta. No podía siquiera plantearse la idea de perderla, le era demasiado doloroso.

Y se encontraba de nuevo frente a la maldita cerca electrificada. Koushiro le había dicho que Sora se encontraba al otro lado de esta. El miedo lo carcomía, le daba pena admitirlo pero era así. Para su suerte, Agumon estaba a su lado y le recordó que no estaba siendo él mismo. Su instinto era ser valiente, era su esencia, era lo que lo hacía ser él, Taichi Yagami.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de cruzar la reja y encontrarla ahí, recostada en una cama metálica atada y siendo copiada por aquel que la había arrebatado de sí. Nanomon tenía su emblema y estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de Sora, de la verdadera Sora. Se abrió un agujero que llevaba al abismo y Sora estuvo a punto de caer a este, pero Taichi no dudó y corrió a su auxilio.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron ambos supieron que todo estaría bien. Pues más que nada, su instinto era estar juntos.

* * *

 **Notas**

Esta es mi segunda parte de este que puede convertirse en un conjunto de drabbles. Mi palabra en este capítulo fue **instinto**.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, extrañaba mucho escribir sobre estos dos. Gracias a **Genee** por, en cierta manera, empujarme a hacerlo.

Déjenme un review, los amo :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
